


Assistance

by EyesFullOfGalaxies



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, F/F, F/M, Gryffindor Common Room, Other, PWP, Smut, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:14:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22182388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EyesFullOfGalaxies/pseuds/EyesFullOfGalaxies
Summary: Hermione needs your help for an experiment.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 163





	Assistance

“So three spoonfuls of newt powder, right?” You muttered to yourself, scribbling quickly across the parchment. Although your words weren't directed towards her, you found yourself looking up from your essay when Hermione didn't respond. She sat across from you on the common room floor, her eyes staring at the floor glazed over and her bottom lip trembling. Tilting your head to the side in concern, you pushed your papers away to crawl closer to her and into her field of vision. She immediately gasped and jumped away from you with her gaze averted.

“I'm- I'm sorry, what did you say? I believe I missed it.” You silently regarded her as she searched through a book in front of her, obviously flustered.

“What's going on Hermione?” She froze at your soft tone, biting her lip. “You've been crazy weird the past few days.”

You weren't lying- your friend had been rather distracted recently, often losing her train of thought or running somewhere mid-sentence. The biggest sign of something being wrong had been the few times a professor had called on her only for her to NOT have the correct answer. Hermione, of all people, not prepared for class?!

You could see how conflicted she was, so you continued. “I'm just worried about you... You know you can tell me anything?”

“It's embarrassing.” She blurted out, her face slowly turning an obnoxiously bright shade of red.

“Do you wanna talk about it? Everyone else is still at Hogsmeade...”

“I...” She hesitated, glancing up at you before staring at the rug again. “I was doing some research about anatomy and such, and- and I came across ways to... Stimulate the body.”

You blinked in surprise but managed to hide it, not wanted her to get nervous and run away. “Okay, and?”

“Well...” She looked slightly relieved but still terrified as peeked up at you. “I came across an article about anal intercourse, and how some women can orgasm from it...”

This times you couldn't help but gape at her, the pieces falling into place. “Have you been-”

“Yes!” The words began to rush out of her mouth, the dam having been broken. “I bought a few toys under a fake name and I have been wearing them every day, but so far nothing has happened! It feels so good, but each time I'm left more and more worked up and it feels like I'm doing it wrong! It seems so simple, but I just can't do it!”

Almost laughing at her indignant frustration, you watched as her chest heaved up and down from her outburst. A single bead of sweat rolled down her neck to pool at the top of her cleavage and you instantly had an idea. It was your turn to get shy, glancing down as you spoke.

“Maybe... Maybe you just need some help?”

She sat on all fours in front of you, leaning on her elbows in nothing but her panties. You sat behind her licking your lips and rubbing soothing circles into her thighs. Your hands slowly slid up her legs and she shivered at the contact, exhaling sharply as you rolled her bottoms down her legs.

The obsidian-jeweled end of the vibrating butt plug greeted you, buzzing so faintly that you could barely hear it even this close.

Hermione whimpered when you began to pull at it, sliding it out a few centimeters before plunging it back in easily. You began to move it every few seconds, taking it further out and pushing it a little harder each time. Her nails scratched against the carpet as she moaned quietly, the strange sensation sending shocks right to her sex.

You rolled the little remote she had given you for it in your fingers, purposely waiting with a smirk for her to relax again before you pressed it twice. Immediately her back arched, pushing her ass even higher into the air as the toy started vibrating even more intensely. You pulled it out again, nearly all the way, before flicking your wrist and pushing it back in.  
Gasping, Hermione bucked her hips back onto the bullet as you began to steadily fuck her with it. You continued to twist it with each thrust, increasing your speed with each little keening noise that left her mouth.

You couldn't help yourself as you leaned forward to bend over her, leaving small kisses all over her spine. She moaned your name, causing heat to pool in your abdomen and you to snap the toy particularly hard into her.

“I... I think I might...” She gasped and threw her head back as you sped up at her words, loving the way she began grinding her hips down in a desperate need for more friction.  
She cried out again as her high began to plateau and wane, however. It wasn't enough, not enough, so close but-

She squirmed and whimpered with need below you, and sensing her struggle you instinctively reached around her tiny waist to find her clit and press down on it firmly.

Almost straight away she yelled out and came, incoherent words leaving her as the bubble burst and her orgasm tore at her. Her back walls clenching around the bullet brought extra aftershocks to her pleasure as she climaxed.

Fascinated with the faces she made, you barely noticed your own moan that slipped out as your friend and crush buried her face into the ground, shuddering as body began to relax again.

“That was...” She stammered between pants, feeling like an electric current had just run through her veins. “That was bloody fantastic.”


End file.
